Rashelle
by NOLONGERAFANFIC
Summary: Set during Jacob Black's Epilouge in Eclipse. Rashelle is a young werewolf living in the Forks' forests. Soon she learns that she's not alone, and she discovers imprinting, the Quileutes, and the vampires. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set during the Jacob Black Epilogue of Eclipse. _

_I don't own Twilight, But I own the character Rashelle Blanche._

**Chapter 1**

Rashelle P.O.V.

I pushed hard against the forest floor, breathing heavily. My paws ached and my mind was drifting. I jumped over a overturned boulder and under a fallen moss-covered tree…

I didn't know where I was running, I had no destination planned, but it was just one of those days where I felt like it. One where I ran just to escape.

I glanced around. It was nice outside. The forest dripped silver droplets down onto the soft ferns, the clouds providing an eerie cover where it can be seen through the canopy. The sun doesn't shine here, but that's okay, I prefer the rain anyways.

I paused, breathing in the damp air. I hopped up onto an area near a tree stump and dropped the clothes I was carrying. Then I lay on the ground and stretched backwards, feeling my fur disappear and a gentle, cool breeze caresses my naked skin. I stuck my hair up in the tie that held my clothes together, then I pulled up my shorts, fastening the buttons on the back of them. Then I closed the back-buttons of my black-stretched shirt. The buttons that ran along the entire back of my clothing allowed me to change in a hurry, if I ever needed to, without splitting my clothes.

I laid back onto a rock and closed my eyes. Another day, come and gone.

I was frozen still, standing by the mailbox of the small house on Cameroon Street. It was in still-framed images. I slow-motion record repeating itself in my mind. Sitting in a file I couldn't drag to Recycle.

I watched in despair as the right side of the house goes up in brilliant black-red cloud of flames and soot. The flames reach the gas tank one room over. I scream and hot tears roll down my face. The lights flip on in the homes around me. People are running around, yelling and pointing. One man holds a camcorder, I almost go after him. Then a women dials 9-1-1 on her cell-phone and I turn and run into the woods during the confusion-where I forever stay.

My eyes jut open and my eyes take less then three seconds to adjust to the different lighting of reality. I look up to the night sky. I can't have been out for more then two hours. The clouds have barely shifted and the animals of the night have yet to stir. I stretch, feeling every joint in my body crack. I hear footsteps in the distance, and I instantly take a defensive position.

I reach for the first button on my shirt as a large gray shape slams into my side, throwing me roughly ten feet across the field. I turn to the snarling slate-colored wolf. It stand sideways, next to the rock I had just laid on. I run at him, feeling the cut on my cheek close up. I crack my neck and jump into the air. The buttons pop in an exact line down my body, and my pure white fur explodes as I land directly on top of my challenger. He whimpers slightly, his muscles dipping in and out from where I've landed on the small of his back. He throws me off of him. I land on my paws evenly not three feet from him. His head turns sharply to the left. And I see another wolf coming in the far distance. I take the slight hesitation as a sign of weakness and launch myself at the gray wolf. I bit hard into his leg. Blood draws into my teeth, and I spit near his ankle as he begins to fall.

But he doesn't give in, and bites my shoulder as he falls over. He keeps his jaw locked, and as he falls his teeth cut a bloody, flesh-filled line down my forearm. I howl out in mortal pain, drawing back. I feel my cut begin to close, the blood still flowing quickly down into a puddle at my feet. I snarl, ready to pounce on the fallen wolf, when an even bigger russet-red wolf flies threw the air and lands-snarling defensively-in front of the injured one.

He stand tall, almost like a leader. He's slightly shaggy, but looks like a better fighter then his fallen friend. I lean back, ready to pounce, when a horrible feeling explodes threw my chest. The red wolf feels it to. I no longer see the grey wolf, and the red wolf calms down in stance. I can't explain what was happening to me in that second. It felt as if everything I'd ever known. My past, my sins, my faults, my accomplishments, my morals, everything and anything about me, was gone. The pain was gone, like stepping into the calm eye of the storm, and he just stands there. And I just stand there.

My body tells me to fight, but I can't. My mind tells me to stay. But I…I'm so confused. What's happening? I turn full-force, scooping up my clothes with my mouth and running into the forest as fast as I can. But instead of escaping my past, this time I was escaping my future.

I feel the red wolf hot on my trail. He's a faster runner then I am, and he's almost caught me. Then he stops. So suddenly, like I was passing through an electric fence that he couldn't cross. I sigh as I slow down. I lay down on the grass. I'm in a clearing. In the distance I see…a baseball field? Odd. I didn't think I was this close to town.

But I don't care. I'm so exhausted now. I lay down, still in wolf form.

I close my eyes. Ignoring the heinous aching in my heart that tells me to turn back and run to the red wolf.

_This story came to me in the form of a dream. I was reading the end of Eclipse before bed again…._

**_Songs I listened to when a wrote this chapter:_**

_House Of Wolves- My Chemical Romance_

_All These Things I Hate and Cries In Vain- Bullet For My Valentine_

_Love is a Battlefield- Pat Benatar_

_Crawling- Linkin Park_

_I Still Do- The Cranberries_

**_And My Imprinting Song:_**

_Accidentally In Love- Counting Crows_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes to the amber morning glow of a sunrise. The sky was nearly clear, which was peculiar in Forks. But it had dark grey clouds coming up quickly on the horizon, which meant that in a few hours it'd most likely rain again. I stretched out my arms and legs and cracked my neck in both directions. I glanced forward at the endless green horizon of Washington. The area around me was nice. I enjoyed it. I got up off the ground and ran into the woods. I spent most of the day running, it was how I thought things through. Every once in a while though I would turn my head to the left and think of the red wolf. I turned to the part of the wood where he'd stopped running. I felt the need aching in my heart. It told me that if I went back there I would have acceptance. But then I remembered just how badly they were willing to kill me and I turn back to field.

By the time I made it back to the field the sky was dark and thunder was raining down in horrible clashes. It was ominous and deadly looking, perfect weather if you ask me. I trotted over a rock and into a thicket. I was padding along a brush when it nearly hit me.

It had come so fast. A baseball. It flew past my head and kept soaring about fifty feet. Then a woman with blonde hair come running for it. She's inhumanly fast. It's barely a blur as she passes me. Then she stops and turns around. Topaz brown eyes stare straight at me.

"Emmett!" She calls out. Then she grabs me. She's strong, she lifts me off the ground with one hand by the fur of the back of my neck. I feel like an infant , struggling back and forth in her grip. I grab the sleeve of her shirt and yank it, ripping it clean cut right up the side. She gasps and drops me to the ground. But by the time she notices, I'm already gone.

I change into my human form and dress myself in a rush. I can hear her running towards me, like myself when I catch a scent. She's moving too quickly, this woman's not human. And what's worse is I can hear other footsteps behind hers.

When they find me it's all a rush. They appear in a semi-circle, the blonde woman in the middle. On her left was a very built dirty-blonde man. He wore a sideways cap and had his arms crossed. On her right was a gorgeous blonde guy and a black-haired tinker-bell.

I couldn't think of what to say at that moment. But I felt like I was on trail. The blonde tapped her foot.

"What're you doing on this side of the border _mongrel_?" She sneered the last word like I was a disease.

I crossed my arms and pointed a finger at her chest.

"First of all _Legally Blonde_ don't call me a _mongrel_ until you bath because you people stink. Second, don't ever lift me off the ground again. I will rip off more then your sleeve next time you do, got it?"

She stared at me like I was speaking Spanish.

"Who do _you_ think _you are_?" She asked, gesturing towards me with her hands.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I rocked back and forth on my heals.

The muscular man on her side pulled out a silver cell phone.

"Fancy." I said, pointing to the phone.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and took a step towards me.

"Rosalie." The attractive blonde said. "Watch it."

"Bite me." She sneered.

Watch what? Me? Are they referring to me as an it? Or her temper?

"Edward….Yeah..Edward we have a bit of a problem….Yeah. Bring Bella." He closed his phone.

"So who the heck are you anyways?" He said.

I sighed. "You haven't told me who you are."

He held out a hand.

"My name's Em-" Rosalie slapped his hand down.

"Emmett." She said.

She pointed to Tinker Bell.

"Alice."

She pointed to the blonde.

"Jasper."

She pointed at herself.

"Rosalie."

She pointed a pale-white finger at me.

"Rashelle." I said. "My name is Rashelle Blanche."

_Chapter 2, done! Hurry For Me! _

_I don't have fitting music for this chapter 'cause I was listening to Scotty Vanity...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Through the trees came two teenagers. I tall boy with Topaz-brown eyes like the rest of them and a girl with brunette hair and extremely pale skin. The girl smelt different from the others. And upon seeing me, the boy closed in in front of her.

"Edward, Bella."

Rosalie pointed at me.

"This is Rashelle. A werewolf. Do either of you recognize her?" She asked.

Bella stared at me, and Edward shook his head no.

"You're human, aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And what are they?" I asked, pointing to the Topaz-eye-fast-running people.

She looked up at Edward.

"We're vampires." Edward said coolly.

"Cold Ones." Bella imputed.

I stared directly ahead. Vampires? So wait…it wasn't just the werewolves?

I repeated my question out loud.

"You have a lot to learn." Alice said smiling. Edward shot her a look.

"You do know that you're breaking the treaty by coming here, don't you?" Edward asked.

"What treaty?"

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You're new at his aren't ya?"

"What's it to _ya_?" I sneered back.

Emmett looked at Edward.

"Jacob?"

Edward sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver phone. I smiled to myself. He flipped it open and dialed a number, then he handed Bella the phone.

"Jacob? Hey..um…It's Bella….Uh-huh. Listen Jake. We're having a bit of a problem…No, not like that. We just…we need you at the border. Okay?….Jake? Okay then…yeah, bye."

Bella closed the cell phone.

"Ten minutes."

The-Cullen-vampire-coven-plus-one-human led me to 'the border'. Apparently there was some sacred treaty that I was breaking by crossing into Vampire Land.

I walked next to Bella, she seemed the most sane out of this group.

"So Bella. Who's this Jacob guy you guys are taking me to see?" I asked in a friendly way.

"He's a werewolf." She answered. "He's one of my friends." I saw Edward clench his teeth. I smiled. But wait…?

"How do you come to be friends with a bunch of werewolves when your boyfriend hates them?"

Rosalie turned around and smiled.

"Don't push your luck."

We continued walking through the forest until we passed by a small creek. Then they all stopped. So I stopped too. We sat in an awkward silence for about two minutes. I watched a butterfly fly overtop through the trees. Alice and Jasper turned and started walking away.

"Where're they going?" I asked.

"Away," Rosalie said, "You're giving Alice a headache."

I made a face. "Gee, thanks."

I sighed and stared off into the trees. I heard footsteps approaching in the distance.

"So what'd you know about werewolves Bella?" I asked, sitting down on a rock. She sat down next to me.

"Not much. I know that you guys don't age," She pointed to Edward, "Neither does he. I also know that you guys can heal really quickly. And then I know about the whole Imprint thing. That's about it." She shrugged.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"What's Imprinting?" I asked. Emmett chuckled.

"You're a werewolf who doesn't know 'bout Imprinting?"

"No."

Bella sighed.

"It's that whole love thing. You know: love-at-first-sight. Except that's just it. You can't control it, you just fall in love with a random soulmate you've never met." Rosalie said.

"How do you know if you've Imprinted?" I asked.

Bella smiled. "You'd know."

I turned my head. Through the woods came a teenage boy. He wore black, cut-off shorts….and nothing else. He had long, shaggy black hair and amazing muscles. He was…beautiful. I think I'm staring…aw, who cares. Especially since he's staring back…

"Well Mut, looky here. Found this over by our house. Care to explain?" Rosalie said.

"She's not one of us." Jacob said puzzled. His voice was smooth and as he spoke the words his eyes never left mine.

"So we can kill her?" Rosalie asked. She sounded like a baby about to get an ice-cream.

"No!" Jacob said. "I'll handle her."

"Really?"

"Of course."

I stood up.

"Hello! _Her_ is standing right here. Don't you two talk as though I'm not here!"

"Hey-"

"Shut it Jacob!" I hissed. "I don't know who you think you are standing there offering to take as though I was nothing more then a stick! And I don't even care that we're imprinted and that I love you! I don't even know you! So Shut. Up!"

He stood there silently.

Emmett stared around the forest, laughing nervously.

"Jake, you Imprinted?" Bella asked in disbelief, breaking the silence.

"Apparently she did too." Jacob replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Well aren't you two just going to be a twisted couple." Rosalie said, smiling.

Jacob shot her a dirty look, and she shut her face.

"Jacob," Edward said, "You and Rashelle go. We don't need this kind of trouble." He said turning his head to Rosalie. I almost expected her to stick out her tongue like a two-year old kid but she just walked away.

"I don't need to be handled." I said.

I gave the vampires one last glance before I crossed over the border, looked at Jacob, and took his hand.

"Let's go Jake."

_R.B+J.B. __Wouldn't that look cute carved into a tree with a heart around it?_


End file.
